Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops (EG)/Gallery
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Bands congregate in the gymnasium EG2.png Lyra walks past the Crusaders EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops argue with Octavia EG2.png Rainbooms surrounded by arguing and green smoke EG2.png CHS student argue in the gymnasium EG2.png|Looks as if Lyra's desire to be human finally came true! Crowd of students about to argue again EG2.png Flash, Trixie, and other bands unimpressed EG2.png Battle of the Bands student crowd half 1 EG2.png Crusaders bored by Rainbooms' song EG2.png All eyes on Fluttershy EG2.png Celestia and Luna applaud the Rainbooms EG2.png Luna and Celestia looking over their notes EG2.png Sweetie Drops playing the piano EG2.png Lyra Heartstrings playing the piano EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops' piano duet EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops touching faces EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops get blown away EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops restraining Derpy EG2.png|Stay away, Derpy. It ain't worth it. Sunset Shimmer before disapproving crowd EG2.png Rainbow Dash walking past booing students EG2.png Pinkie Pie walking past booing students EG2.png Rainbooms exit the gymnasium in shame EG2.png [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts|''Rainbow Rocks animated shorts]] Life is a Runway Rarity walks by Lyra and Sweetie Drops EG2.png Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops on the sidewalk EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops hit by 'fashion blast' EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops in new outfits EG2.png Rarity and friends on the runway EG2.png Rarity and friends pose on runway EG2.png Background characters on the runway EG2.png Sweetie Drops posing on the runway EG2.png Sweetie Drops walking on the runway EG2.png Lyra Heartstrings walking on the runway EG2.png Rarity in the middle of busy boutique EG2.png ''Friendship Games'' animated shorts All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games Pinkie Pie skipping out of the school EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops talking EG3.png Sweetie Drops 'yes, so that made me...' EG3.png Lyra finishing Sweetie Drops' sentences EG3.png Sweetie Drops 'yes, just like...!' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops speak in unison EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops in pleasant shock EG3.png Sweetie Drops 'you know me so well' EG3.png Lyra 'you know ME so well' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops interlock arms EG3.png Sandalwood gets the students' attention EG3.png Sweetie Drops 'oh...' EG3.png Lyra Heartstrings 'em...' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops 'goodness!' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops smiling wide EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops get angry EG3.png Lyra narrows her eyes EG3.png Sweetie Drops narrows her eyes EG3.png Sweetie Drops and Lyra face off EG3.png Lyra in a disco outfit EG3.png Lyra Heartstrings dancing disco EG3.png Lyra Heartstrings in surprise EG3.png Sweetie Drops tap-dancing EG3.png Sweetie Drops finishes her act EG3.png Lyra grabs Sweetie Drops' top hat EG3.png Lyra crushes Sweetie Drops' top hat EG3.png Sweetie Drops in shock EG3.png Sweetie Drops getting mad EG3.png Lyra Heartstrings vs Sweetie Drops EG3.png Sweetie Drops arm-wrestling Bulk Biceps EG3.png Lyra punching a sandbag EG3.png Sweetie Drops rips a phonebook EG3.png Lyra biting a barbell EG3.png Lyra bending the barbell EG3.png Sweetie Drops tossing a log EG3.png Lyra eating hot dogs EG3.png Sweetie Drops doing angry floral arrangement EG3.png Lyra Heartstrings molding clay EG3.png Lyra makes a clay horse EG3.png Sweetie Drops sculpting EG3.png Sweetie Drops makes a sculpture of herself EG3.png Lyra dressed as a peacock EG3.png Sweetie Drops dressed as an owl EG3.png Lyra squawking angrily EG3.png Sweetie Drops hooting angrily EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops competing silhouettes EG3.png Sweetie Drops lunges at Lyra EG3.png Lyra lunges at Sweetie Drops EG3.png Sweetie Drops attacking Lyra EG3.png Lyra attacking Sweetie Drops EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops angry split-screen EG3.png Sandalwood interrupting EG3.png Sandalwood runs off again EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops run to the school EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops shove through the crowd EG3.png Lyra looks at the team roster EG3.png Lyra 'you made the team!' EG3.png Sweetie Drops 'YOU made the team!' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops smiling again EG3.png Lyra Heartstrings 'best...' EG3.png Sweetie Drops 'friends...' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops 'forever!' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops hugging EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops heart-shaped iris out EG3.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Principal Celestia addressing the students EG3.png CHS students watching Rainbow and the band EG3.png Rainbow Dash "our time has finally" EG3.png Rainbow and drum majorette leading parade EG3.png CHS marching band playing (new version) EG3.png Lyra, Sweetie Drops, and Trixie with ears on EG3.png Rainbow Dash "magic of friendship" EG3.png Fuller zoom of the gym EG3.png Sweetie Drops waving hello to Twilight EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops feeling ignored EG3.png CHS and CPA students in gymnasium EG3.png Flash, Lyra, and Sweetie Drops try to be friendly EG3.png Sour Sweet crushing her punch cup EG3.png Flash, Lyra, and Sweetie Drops bitter again EG3.png Twilight Sparkle's hair falls (new version) EG3.png Twilight Sparkle's hair falls EG3.png Twilight straightening her hair EG3.png Twilight Sparkle "that's weird" EG3.png Sweetie Drops, Lyra, and Flash waving EG3.png Sweetie Drops, Lyra, and Flash get into the groove EG3.png CHS and CPA students mingling happily EG3.png Students startled by microphone feedback EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Wondercolts stare down the Shadowbolts EG3.png Dean Cadance explaining the Acadeca EG3.png Other Wondercolts doing chemistry EG3.png Flash and Sweetie Drops make a loaf of bread EG3.png Suri and Upper Crust make a lavish cake EG3.png Wondercolts lineup (new version) EG3.png Wondercolts lineup EG3.png Let's go, Wondercolts! (new version) EG3.png Let's go, Wondercolts! EG3.png Lyra, Sweetie Drops, Jet Set, and Upper Crust's birdhouses EG3.png Sour Sweet and Sunny Flare's birdhouse EG3.png CHS and CPA students sing "how did she answer?" EG3.png Vice Principal Luna tallying points EG3.png Luna declares Crystal Prep the first event winner EG3.png CHS and CPA students wearing medals EG3.png Rainbooms hang out by the destroyed statue EG3.png Snips and Snails about to troll Lyra and Sweetie Drops EG3.png|Zzzzzz..... Sweetie Drops takes a selfie with Lyra, Derpy and Micro Chips EG3.png The Wondercolts competitors EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree'' Equestria Girls on the Camp Everfree bus EG4.png Bluebird flying past bus EG4.png Camp Everfree waterfront EG4.png Bluebird flying past cabins EG4.png Campers watching Gloriosa and Timber EG4.png Campers looking surprised EG4.png Campers frightened EG4.png Merchandise Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Lyra Heartstrings doll.jpg Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Lyra Heartstrings doll packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Sweetie Drops doll.jpg Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Sweetie Drops doll packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Geometric Assortment Lyra Heartstrings doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Geometric Assortment Lyra Heartstrings packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Geometric Assortment Sweetie Drops doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Geometric Assortment Sweetie Drops packaging.jpg My Little Pony Annual 2013 blank cover.jpg EQ Lyra Believe T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg